


[Podfic] Gladrags and Ghouls

by sisi_rambles, Woldy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Halloween, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The exception for Halloween isn't written into the Statute of Secrecy, but it might as well be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gladrags and Ghouls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gladrags and Ghouls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278203) by [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy). 



> Recorded for the [A Peck on the Lips II](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/3014.html) anthology. It can also be downloaded there, along with several more F/F podfics.
> 
> Beta'd by takola

Length: 00:01:30

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Gladrags%20and%20Ghouls.mp3) (1.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Gladrags%20and%20Ghouls.m4b) (<1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
